The Date That Never Ends
by ARega1s
Summary: Dani thought she would have an amazing Valentine's date. Unfortunately things didn't turn out as she had planned. What happens when Clockwork decides to make her relive the day over and over again? I recommend reading my previous stories to understand my pairings. Inspired by the classic Bill Murray movie Groundhog Day.
1. Chapter 1

The Date that Never Ends

Chapter 1: How it Began and 'Dumb'

**Hey guys, I'm back! After the success of my first stories, I have decided to branch out to a new couple. This will be about Dani and Youngblood. Just a couple things I have to acknowledge before we begin. This will be a time loop story, where Dani will experience the same day over and over again. I got this inspiration for this from the movie Groundhog Day with Bill Murray. I would also recommend you read my previous works to understand the pairings that I have established. Other than that, enjoy the story. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Dumb' by Nirvana.**

*****7 AM, Fenton Works*****

_I think I'm dumb_

_Maybe just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

The voice of Kurt Cobain floated out of the clock radio by Dani's bedside table. Rolling over, she glanced at the time.

"Well, better get ready for my date with Youngblood." Dani said, smiling. "Don't want to be late, especially on Valentine's Day."

Jumping out of bed, she stretched out her stiff muscles and looked around the room. What used to be Danny's room was now hers since he had moved in with his wife, Ember, in the Ghost Zone. The walls were covered with various movie and music posters, like Jimi Hendrix kneeling before his burning guitar, Johnny Depp dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow, David Lee Roth doing a split in mid air, and Hugh Jackman as Wolverine. Walking over to her dresser, Dani picked out clothes for her date with Youngblood. She took out a black shirt with the Jolly Roger on it, faded and ripped blue jeans, and a pair of black and white Vans shoes.

As the song ended, a radio announcer came on the air. "Ok all you lovebirds in Amity Park, Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you brought your scarves because it's gonna be a cold one today. Might be a good idea to snuggle up by the fire, if you know what I mean."

Dani began to giggle at the last statement. "That does sound nice. Hopefully Youngblood can take a hint instead of being clueless today." Dani said to herself as she turned off the radio and left her room. As she closed the door, Jazz walked up the stairs and gave Dani a warm smile.

"Awesome, I was just about to wake you up. Mom and dad just finished making breakfast and Danny and Ember will be here shortly with the kids."

"Cool." Dani replied. "A family breakfast will be a great way to start this Valentine's Day."

"So, you ready for your date?" Jazz asked, giving Dani a wink.

This got her laughing. "Of course I am. This should be an amazing date."

Satisfied with her answer, Jazz led her brother's clone/sister downstairs and to the kitchen table. Jack was staring hungrily at the large stack of waffles that Maddie was making. Turning around, Maddie smiled as the two girls sat down.

"Good morning girls." Maddie said

"Morning mom." they replied. "Breakfast looks amazing." Jazz said.

"Thanks, hun." Maddie replied before swatting Jack's hand as he tried to steal a waffle. "We wait until Danny, Ember, and the kids arrive before we eat, Jack." Maddie said, giving her husband a stern look before turning back to her cooking.

"Milk or OJ, girls?" Jack asked, bouncing back from his failed attempt to get food.

"Milk." Dani said while Jazz replied with, "OJ."

After pouring them their drinks, Danny and Ember appeared in front of the table in a whirlwind of flames. "We're here." Danny said in a slightly exhausted tone as. Ember looked just as weary as she set their twins, Lucas and Victoria down in their high chairs.

"What happened? You two look exhausted." Jazz asked in a concerned tone.

"Not so easy being a parent, is it sweetie?" Maddie asked in a joking tone as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek before embracing her daughter in law.

"Remind me to pay Nocturne a visit after today." Ember said through a huge yawn. "If he keeps messing with my babies' sleep, I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Ember!" Maddie said, shocked that she was cursing in front of her children.

"Don't worry about it, mom. Those future versions of our kids looked like they turned out well. As long as we make sure they understand not to cuss in public or at inappropriate times, everything will be ok."

"Can we eat now?" Jack asked, anxious to eat now that Danny and his family had arrived.

"Jack, it amazes me you are more concerned with your stomach than seeing you son, your daughter in law, and your grandkids."

"That's not true." Jack replied, trying to defend himself. "I love them to death, but its not everyday you make your home cooked waffles."

"Fine, eat up." Maddie said, shaking her head but smiling all the same.

"So lollipop, where are you and Youngblood going on your date?" Ember asked as she fed the kids.

"First were are going ice skating in the Far Frozen. Then we will go for a ride on his ship. Finally, we have fun at the Valentine's Day party at Clockworks." Dani said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Sounds like fun." Danny said.

"Yup. I'm going to head over to his realm now. See you at the party." she said.

"Wait." Ember called, handing Dani some Valentines cards. "Give these to Kitty and Johnny and Desiree and Techuns for us."

"No problem." Dani replied before flying into the Ghost Zone.

She first stopped at Kitty and Johnny's realm. Outside, Johnny was messing with his motorcycle while Kitty was looking on with an annoyed look on her face while she cradled her son.

"Hey guys. Happy Valentine's Day." Dani said, landing next to Kitty.

"Happy Valentine's Day yourself." Kitty replied, giving the girl a peck on the cheek. "Now if only Johnny would have remembered." she added, giving him a dirty look.

"How was I supposed to know that the bike would break down today?" Johnny said, not turning to look at them while he fixed his bike.

"I would have thought you knew everything about it since you spend so much time with it and not your family." Kitty shot back.

"Anyways." Dani said, not wanting to get caught up in their argument. "Danny and Ember wanted me to give you a Valentine."

"So sweet of them." Kitty said as she opened the card. "At least the day isn't completely ruined."

"I get it. I fucked up. Now can you please move on and forgive me?" Johnny called.

Shaking her head, Dani flew away and headed towards Desiree and Technus' realm. Upon arriving, she noticed a pile of home appliances alive and attacking the parents.

"Sweetie, please calm down. Mommy and daddy only want to help you." Desiree called in a soothing voice, only to have to dodge an attack from the vacuum.

"Happy Valentine's Day?" Dani said in a confused tone.

Technus turned towards the girl, looking tired and at his wits end. "Female ghost child, we need your help. Our beautiful daughter Sophia has gone into a temper tantrum and refuses to calm down."

"Have you tried possessing the machinery or just wishing her calm?" Dani asked.

"We have tried both but she is resistant to our powers." Desiree replied wearily. "But enough about our problems, what brings you here?"

"Danny and Ember wish you both a Happy Valentines." Dani said, handing the couple their card.

"How nice of the ghost child to remember us on this day of love." Technus said. "Unfortunately for us, we may not enjoy it ourselves until we manage to calm our princess down."

"Sorry I can't be of more help. I'm meeting Youngblood for our date." Dani replied as she flew off to the Far Frozen.

*****10 Minutes Later*****

Dani arrived at the iced over lake where couples were skating. Having gotten used to her own ice core, she felt relatively comfortable without a jacket. Looking around, she noticed her date, dressed in his usual pirate garb, attempting to put on a pair of ice skates.

"Whats wrong, Youngblood? I thought you already had your sea legs." Dani teased.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I can deal with the sea perfectly fine. I just have yet to master ice." he replied before taking a tentative step onto the lake. Giggling, Dani was able to use her ice powers to form icy blades on the bottom of her shoes and glide with ease across the ice.

"Come on. Its fun." Dani called to Youngblood as he kept slipping and falling.

"You go on ahead. I think I'll just relax on land." Youngblood said as he gave up. Shrugging, Dani weaved through the ghostly couples on the ice before she was stopped by one lonely ghost.

"Oh hi there Dani." said Sidney Poindexter, waving shyly at her.

"Hey Poindexter. How are you this Valentine's Day?" Dani replied, hoping to rap this conversation up as soon as it began.

"Oh, just enjoying this lovely day. I wanted to let loose some energy before I visit Dora. She invited me to a big banquet at her castle don't you know?" he said, happy that someone was indulging him with conversation.

"Sounds great." Dani said as she slowly skated away only for Poindexter to follow her.

"By the way, would you kindly lend me 5 dollars for some hot chocolate? The don't call it the Far Frozen for nothing."

Starting to get annoyed, Dani turned to face Poindexter while she skated backwards. "Sorry but I don't have anything. Besides me and Youngblood will be leaving pretty soon."

Looking slightly disappointed but refusing to give up, Poindexter asked, "Well couldn't you ask him if he could loan me some money?"

Now visibly showing her annoyance, Dani said, "No! Now would you jus leave me..."

Dani never got to finish her sentence because at that moment, she fell through a patch of thin ice and took a plunge into the icy lake. Bobbing to the surface, she saw the ghostly nerd hunched over laughing at her.

"Watch out for that first step! Its a doozy!" he managed to say before going into another fit of laughter.

"Screw you, four eyes." Dani muttered as she climbed back onto solid ice before making her way towards Youngblood.

"What happened to you?" Youngblood asked, seeing is girlfriend sopping wet, her white hair almost covering her eyes.

"Take a wild guess." she said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. I did't know that there was thin ice out there." he said sheepishly. Seeing this, Dani calmed down and did her best to give him a smile.

"No worries. Now lets get on the ship so we can warm up." Dani said, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

Happy that she was in a good mood again, he grabbed her hand and flew off towards his ship.

*****1 Hour Later*****

While her clothes dried by the fire place, Dani was bundled in Youngblood's coat on the sofa. Walking into the cabin, Youngblood said, "The crew is taking us around the Ghost Zone and I've told them not to disturb us."

"Good. Now come over here so we can snuggle." Dani replied, patting the open cushion next to her. Smiling, he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her while she rested her head on his shoulders. they watched the flames dance in the fireplace for a couple minutes before Dani spoke up.

"This is so romantic, and the day isn't even over yet."

"It sure is." Youngblood replied.

Reaching over, Dani took his face in her hands and brought him in for a kiss, which he gladly returned. Just as they were about to start a fierce tongue duel, a blast shook the ship.

"Damn it!" Dani yelled. Tossing off the coat and walking to the fire in only her bra and panties, she quickly dressed and turned to her boyfriend. Youngblood was blushing intensely, causing her to giggle.

"Guess that's the first time you've seen me in my underwear, huh?"

Nodding sheepishly, he put on his coat and said, "We should probably go check what happened." before exiting the cabin. Shaking her head, she followed him out onto the deck. What she saw ended the good mood she was in. Skulker was firing missiles and ecto beams at the ship.

"Come out here brat! I need someone to vent my frustration on." Skulker yelled.

"What is your problem, Skulker? Just because you are miserable and single doesn't mean you have to ruin the day for everyone else." Dani said.

Looking down, the hunter glared at the girl. "So, your dating Youngblood. While I might not be able to get vengeance on your brother or my whore of an ex-girlfriend, at least I can make this day Hell for you." Skulker said before firing a missile at Dani. She managed to dodge the attack, but the explosion shattered the main mast. After avoiding Skulker's attacks for several minutes, Dani finally managed to go on the offensive. Blasting off his head, she reached in and pulled out his true form.

"Put me down, you runt! I'm not through with you yet." the tiny blob screamed.

"Look whose talking." Dani replied before freezing him solid and tossing him over the side. Happy that she had taken care of that problem, she looked around the ship only to notice it was completely trashed. Crew members were limping across the deck, holes were scattered across the ship, and they were no longer moving now that the main mast was ruined. Glancing at her boyfriend, Dani noticed he had a disappointed look on his face.

"You want to just call this a day?" he asked, looking crestfallen.

"I guess." she replied, hanging her head in defeat as she flew back home, not feeling up to Clockwork's party.

Arriving back to an empty house, Dani slowly trudged upstairs, got into her pajamas and went to sleep, glad that the day was finally over but disappointed that it did not go as planned.

Looking on from his observation screen, Clockwork noticed how miserable everyones day had been. Knowing that each group had one thing in common, an idea came to him. Chuckling, he pressed a button on his staff.

"I've only ever used this for special cases, but I feel this qualifies as one. I just hope my apprentices' sister is up to the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself, an Epiphany, and 'Panama'

**Alright, chapter 2 is here. So far this story is going well. Hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am. I do not own Danny Phantom, 'Dumb' by Nirvana, or 'Panama' by Van Halen. R&R and enjoy!**

*****7 AM, Fenton Works*****

_I think I'm dumb_

_Maybe just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

Dani woke up, slightly confused to hear 'Dumb' playing again on the radio. Blowing it off as a different disk jockey today, she went to her dresser to notice that only to notice the clothes she had on yesterday were back where they were the day before.

"Maybe mom did a load of laundry last night?" Dani said in a now confused tone. As she finished tying her shoes, the radio announcer came on the air. "Ok all you lovebirds in Amity Park, Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you brought your scarves because it's gonna be a cold one today. Might be a good idea to snuggle up by the fire, if you know what I mean."

"Ok. This can't be a coincidence." Dani said as she left her room.

"Awesome, I was just about to wake you up. Mom and dad just finished making breakfast and Danny and Ember will be here shortly with the kids."

"Gotcha. By the way, did mom do a load of laundry last night and did you notice anything wrong with the radio station today?" Dani asked.

Jazz looked a little confused by her questions. "As far as I know mom hasn't done the laundry yet and for your radio question I haven't noticed anything unusual."

"Alright." Dani sighed. "Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions."

Jazz smiled at her. "It happens to the best of us. So, you ready for your date?"

This caught Dani off guard. "What did you say?" she asked?

"I asked if you were ready for your date. It is Valentine's Day, after all." Jazz replied.

Putting on a false grin, Dani chuckled and said, "Oh yeah. For some strange reason I thought that was yesterday."

"Nope. Today is February 14. Hopefully some food will clear this confusion up for you." Jazz said as she walked downstairs, followed by a hesitant Dani.

Dani saw, to her astonishment, that her mom was cooking waffles again and her dad was staring hungrily at them like they had the day before.

"Good morning girls" Maddie said.

"Morning mom." Jazz said while Dani mumbled.

The rest of breakfast occurred exactly as id did the first time. Dad tried and failed to steal some waffles. Danny and Ember arrived exhausted, complaining about how Nocturne was bothering the babies, and her having to deliver Valentines to Johnny and Kitty and Desiree and Technus.

Flying off to Kitty and Johnny's realm, hoping this was all a big joke that her family was pulling on her, she was frightened to find Johnny working on his motorcycle and Kitty giving him dirty looks while she cradled her son.

"So is you bike still broken from the day before?" Dani asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No. It was working fine yesterday. Now it just refuses to work." Johnny replied, not turning to face her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dani. What do you have there?" Kitty said, pointing to the cards she was carrying.

"Valentines from Danny and Ember." she replied, handing her the card.

"So sweet of them." Kitty said as she opened the card. "At least the day isn't completely ruined."

"I get it. I fucked up. Now can you please move on and forgive me?" Johnny called.

Worried, Dani flew to Technus and Desiree's realm, only to find them fighting their daughter who had possessed the home appliances like she did yesterday.

"Sweetie, please calm down. Mommy and daddy only want to help you." Desiree called in a soothing voice, only to have to dodge an attack from the vacuum.

"Guys? Is everything ok?"Dani said, not wanting to repeat exactly what she said yesterday but unsure of what to say today.

"Female ghost child, we need your help. Our beautiful daughter Sophia has gone into a temper tantrum and refuses to calm down." Technus said.

Suddenly, an idea came to Dani. "Desiree, have you granted any wishes lately?"

"Why no child. I was with my husband yesterday and our daughter woke us up today with her temper tantrum."

Disappointed at this answer, Dani said, "I wish it was tomorrow." desperately hoping that this would fix her problem.

"Believe me, so do we. Unfortunately I am completely exhausted to grant any wishes right now. Even if I was well rested, only Clockwork can grant time related demands." Desiree responded.

Dani was disappointed. She now knew she was stuck in some kind of time loop but she could not figure a way out of it. There was only one more thing she could try. Handing them the card, she quickly flew towards Clockwork's realm to see if he could fix this. Arriving, she noticed that his realm was empty except for two observers.

"Hey, where is Clockwork?" Dani asked.

Turning to face her, the first one replied, "The Master of Time is currently occupied with more pressing matters. Depending on how severe they are, he may not be available until tomorrow."

"But what if there is no tomorrow? There wasn't one today!" she pleaded.

"We will notify Clockwork of your concern as soon as he returns. Now run along. Don't you have a date today?" the second observer said.

Sighing in defeat, Dani flew off towards the Far Frozen, hoping that tomorrow would come and not repeat today. As soon as she had left, Clockwork appeared.

"You do understand she may abuse the time loop." the first observer said.

Clockwork nodded. "That is how it occurs. First they are confused that the day is repeating itself. Once they realize that fact, they try to indulge in their wildest fantasies, knowing that there will be no consequences. Soon they will tire of their pleasures and become desperate, going as far as committing suicide. Once they come to the realization that something important must occur, like selfless acts or charity, they will become a better person and finally escape into tomorrow."

"How long will it take the girl to make everything right?" the second observer asked.

Chuckling, Clockwork replied, "Time is irrelevant in a time loop. It will take a single day or a lifetime, depending on how you look at it."

*****The Far Frozen*****

Trying to calm herself, Dani walked over to Youngblood who was having trouble putting on his ice skates again. Taking a deep breath, she put on a smile and said, "Still having trouble putting those on?"

Youngblood looked up at his girlfriend, giving her a sheepish grin. "Guess I am. You can go ahead and skate and I'll watch you."

"If you say so." Dani replied, creating icy blades on her shoes again. Skating across the iced over lake, she attempted to clear her head and make a game plan. Unfortunately for her, she was interrupted by Sidney Poindexter.

"Oh Hi there Dani" the ghostly nerd said.

Not wanting to deal with him, Dani increased her speed, trying to outrun the ghost only for him to match her pace and catch up to her.

"Whoa, looks like you are in a hurry. Anyways I was wondering if you could lend me 5 dollars for some hot chocolate."

Deciding she had enough, Dani pushed Poindexter away from her. Turning to look back at him, she said, "Just leave me alone! I don't have time to talk to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Dani once again broke through the thin ice. Swimming for the edge, tears came to her eyes as she heard the ghostly nerd laughing at her.

"Watch out for that first step! Its a doozy!"

Crying harder, she made her way back towards Youngblood.

"What happened to you?" he asked, seeing her not only soaking wet, but also crying.

"Just take me back to the ship." Dani said before letting loose even more tears.

*****1 Hour Later*****

Once again, Dani was sitting in front of the fireplace, wearing nothing but her bra, panties, and Youngblood's coat. Walking into the cabin, Youngblood said, "The crew is taking us around the Ghost Zone and I've told them not to disturb us."

Nodding her head, Dani said, "Want to keep me warm?" patting the cushion next to her.

Just like last time, Youngblood smiled, took his seat, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. After several minutes, Dani turned to him and asked, "If you had to relive one day over and over again, what day would it be?"

Taking some time to think, he replied, "The day we first kissed."

"Why? So you can see my brother and Ember having sex again?" she giggled.

"No!" Youngblood replied, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Because that was the my first kiss and I felt so amazing after. I just want to relive that feeling of connection with you."

Taking his face in her hands, Dani said, "Why don't we try to relive it now?" before planting her lips on his. Right as they were getting more passionate, a blast shook the ship.

"Not again!" Dani yelled before throwing off the coat and getting dressed. Turning back around, she saw that Youngblood was again embarrassed at seeing her in her underwear. Giving him a sly grin, she asked, "Are you going to act like this when you first see me naked?"

"No." he replied feebly before rushing out on deck. Following him, she saw Skulker attacking the ship again.

"Can't you just relax and watch a movie today instead of ruining my date?" Dani yelled.

Looking down, the hunter glared at the girl. "So, your dating Youngblood. While I might not be able to get vengeance on your brother or my whore of an ex-girlfriend, at least I can make this day Hell for you."

"You said that yesterday and it didn't really help after I beat the crap out of you." she replied before letting out a ghostly wail. While it did destroy Skulker's suit, Dani failed to notice that it was also breaking the ship apart. By the time she calmed down, the ship was barely holding together. Freezing Skulker and tossing him away, Dani turned to see her boyfriend with a disappointed look on his face.

"Youngblood, I had no idea that attack would ruin you ship. I am so sorry."

He gave her a weak smile before saying, "I know you didn't. Unfortunately, we won't be able to go much farther in this state so it looks like we have to cut this date short."

Nodding sadly, Dani flew away, tears welling up in her eyes.

*****2 Hour Later*****

For the rest of the evening, Dani decided to hang out at a local ghost cafe. She was accompanied by a weary Technus and a greasy and berated Johnny 13. Both were trying to drink away their problems that they had to deal with that day while Dani kept them company.

"I can't believe Kitten went off to Clockwork's party without me. And she still blames me for paying more attention to my bike instead of her and my son." Johnny said, downing another shot of Jack Daniels.

"Sorry to hear that. It took me and my princess hours to finally calm down my little girl. By that time, neither of them wanted to go to the party and she just told me to have fun by myself." Technus replied as he took a swig from his pint of Guinness.

"How did your date go, squirt? You finally pop you cherry with Youngblood or did your Valentine's Day go about as well as ours?" Johnny asked.

"No, Johnny. I didn't lose my virginity yet and my day sucked as well."

"So unfortunate. From what I have heard, even the ghost child and Ember are having troubles of their own. Apparently, Nocturne finds it amusing to harass his children's dreams." Technus added.

"Well guys, you want to head home?" Dani said, ready to sleep the night off and hope tomorrow would come.

"Great idea." Technus said, downing his pint. "At least I can look forward to a nice rest next to my beautiful Desiree."

"Lucky bastard." Johnny 13 replied. "I'm probably getting the couch after what happened today."

"I guess I'll drive you two home." Dani said, taking the keys to Technus' 69 Chevelle.

While driving through the Ghost Zone, Dani was hit with a sudden realization.

"What would you guys do if there was no tomorrow?"

"Oh that's easy." Johnny said. "I would drink all I want, screw everything, and have the time of my life! I could do whatever I want!"

"Yeah. I could do whatever I want." Dani said. Turning on the radio, she heard Eddie Van Halen going into the opening riff to 'Panama'. Feeling the energy from the music, she decided to make the most of having no tomorrow.

_Jump back, what's that sound?_

_Here she comes full blast and top down_

_Hot shoe burnin' down the avenue_

_Model citizen, zero discipline_

_Don't you know she's coming home with me?_

_You'll lose her in the turn_

_I'll get her, aow_

_Panama_

_Panama oh_

_Panama_

_Panama oh_

Dani pressed the gas pedal to the floor and began smashing realm doors.

"Female ghost child! Watch the paint job! If I wanted to ruin realm doors I would have had Johnny drive." Technus said.

Needless to say, this destruction did not go unnoticed. Walker saw the car racing across the Zone.

"Speeding is against the law. Time to teach these punks a lesson." he said before starting the engine of his police cruiser and turning on his siren.

"Hey squirt, I think Walker wants us to pull over." Johnny said, looking out the back.

"I see him." Dani said before making a sharp turn and watching Walker blow past them and destroy a couple doors.

_Ain't nothin' like it her shiny machine_

_Got the feel for the wheel, keep the moving parts clean_

_Hot shoe burnin' down the avenue_

_Got an on ramp comin' through my bedroom_

_Don't you know she's coming home with me?_

_You'll lose her in the turn_

_I'll get her, aow_

_Waa ow_

_Panama_

_Panama, oh_

_Panama_

_Panama, oh ho oh ho ho_

Enjoying herself, Dani began doing donuts. "I'm not living by anyone's rules anymore! she shouted.

"We noticed." the two drunks said, still in shock of what was happening but too drunk to do anything about it.

_She's blindin', I'm flyin'_

_Right behind the rear view mirror, now_

_Got the feelin', power steerin'_

_Pistons poppin' ain't no stoppin' now_

_Panama_

_Panama, ho_

_Panama_

_Panama, oh ho oh ho ho_

_Panama_

_Panama, oh ho oh ho ho_

_Panama_

As the song ended, Dani crashed into Skulker's realm. The car died and she noticed the damage she had done to the hunter's equipment and traps. Seeing Walker coming to the driver's side window, Dani looked back at her passengers and said, "Let me handle this guys."

Leaning down, Walker looked into the car and saw Dani smiling widely at him.

"Hi. Can we get three double cheeseburgers and a large Coke?"

"I want a milkshake." Johnny slurred.

"Too early for milkshakes?" Dani asked.

*****10 Minutes Later*****

Dani, Technus, and Johnny were sitting in the drunk tank at the Ghost Zone Police office.

"Oh man. Now I won't be able to see my wife." Technus groaned.

"Kitty will probably let me stay here just to teach me a lesson." Johnny said.

"Don't worry guys. Tomorrow is another day." Dani said.

'But in my case it won't.' she thought to herself before she made herself comfortable and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Living it Up and 'Rock And Roll All Nite'

**Got some good news for all you readers. Now that I have finished my summer class, I can devote more time to this and any future stories I may have. Looking forward to pumping out more chapters. I do not own Danny Phantom, 'Dumb' by Nirvana, or 'Rock And Roll All Nite' by KISS. R&R and Enjoy.**

*****7 AM, Fenton Works*****

_I think I'm dumb_

_Maybe just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

Upon hearing her radio go of, Dani looked around her room. It had worked! She had completely trashed Skulker's realm, gotten thrown in prison, and didn't have to pay the consequences! Jumping out of bed, she walked over to her dresser and began thinking of what mischief she would do today. By the time she was dressed, she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Walking out of her room, she saw Jazz walking towards her, just as she did the previous two days.

"Awesome, I was just about to wake you..."

"Up? Why thank you Jazz. I appreciate it." Dani said before she could finish her sentence.

"You are very welcome. Mom and dad just finished making..."

"Breakfast and Danny and Ember will be over with the kids. Sounds good." she finished for her again.

"Well you are quick on the draw today." Jazz said, surprised that Dani was finishing her sentences for her. "Well if you are so sharp this morning, what will I ask you next?"

"If I am ready for my date. As a matter of fact I am ready." she replied.

Mouth agape, Jazz watched as her little sister walked down the stair before racing to catch up with her.

The rest of breakfast went as it went the previous two times. Mom said good morning, dad failed to steal a waffle, Danny and Ember arrive exhausted, and she gets tasked with delivering the Valentines,

Arriving at Kitty and Johnny's, Dani said, "Happy Valentine's Day!", giving Kitty a peck on the cheek and handing her the card before walking over to Johnny and the motorcycle.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"Sure, I could use an extra hand." he replied before raising his voice and adding, "At least somebody is offering to help!"

"Hope you like sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kitty replied.

"Anyways," Johnny said, turning back to Dani, "I think there is something wrong with either the starter..."

"Let me try something." Dani interrupted before giving the engine a powerful kick. The engine dislodged from the bike, breaking off the exhaust pipe, fuel and electrical lines, and landing 10 feet away in a mess of twisted metal. Johnny was speechless, his mouth agape in horror of what he just witnessed. Kitty on the other hand burst out laughing, almost dropping her son from how hard she was laughing.

"Huh," Dani said, "brute force always worked in the movies."

"Oh my God!" Kitty said, gasping for air. "That was hilarious! This totally made my day even though our date was ruined."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Dani said before flying off to Technus and Desiree's realm.

Once again, the desperate parents were attempting to calm down their daughter. Upon landing, she heard Desiree's desperate pleas to calm down their princess and Technus asked for her assistance.

"Sure I'll give it a try." Dani said, handing Technus the Valentine. Taking a deep breath, Dani blew and icy gust at the pile of home appliances. All the machinery froze solid and she was able to walk up to the pile without fear of being attacked. Tapping the cocoon of appliances with her index finger, it shattered, revealing the little ghost girl encased in ice.

Picking her up, Dani saw the shocked look on the parents' faces.

"You froze my baby!" Desiree began sobbing as she took the girl from Dani.

"At least she calmed down and it shouldn't take too long for her to thaw." Dani said, trying to make them see the bright side. Desiree and Technus simply shook their heads in disappointment and let her fly off.

Instead of going directly to the Far Frozen like she had the previous two days, Dani decided to pay Nocturne a visit to see why he was terrorizing Danny and Ember's twins. After much searching, she found him sleeping on a bed of nails.

"Hey, Mr. Sandman. Why are you terrorizing my brother's kids with nightmares?" she asked.

"You truly are your brother's sister. Even through cloning you inherited his sense of sarcasm." the ghost of dreams answered, rolling off his bed and looking down at his visitor.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you..."

"I heard you the first time. You are just a little impatient to let me get around to answering it." Nocturne interrupted, glaring at her. "As for why, my methods can be as mysterious as Clockwork's. Sometimes nightmare's can help people cope with their problems, face their fears, or assist them in making difficult decisions. Seeing as how your brother and his new bride are tough as nails, I thought I would test their children to see if they are as strong as their parents. Right now they may scream, but in time they will understand what to fear and what to stand up to."

"So you are using them for some twisted experiment?" Dani asked, unable to comprehend what he had just said.

"In a way, yes." he replied.

"You are sick, you know that?" she replied in a disgusted tone. "Just cut it out. Danny and Ember are still kinda new to this parenting thing. Lighten up on the nightmares or they are going to beat you senseless."

Finally reaching the Far Frozen, Dani decided not to initially talk to her boyfriend but instead decided to take a quick skate across the ice and show the ghostly nerd a little payback for laughing at her misery twice. It didn't take long for Poindexter to find her.

"Oh hi there Dani." he said.

"Hey Poindexter." she replied, giving him a grin that hid her true intentions.

"How is your Valentine's Day going?" he asked, glad to receive some attention.

"It will be great in about 5 seconds." Dani said.

"What's going to happen in..." Poindexter began before Dani grabbed him and hurled him through the icy lake.

When he bobbed to the surface, he saw Dani hunched over laughing. "I guess I was wrong. That only took 3 seconds!" she said before flying away before he could retaliate. Landing next to Youngblood, she saw he was still trying to get his skates on.

"Hey Dani." Youngblood said.

"Hey Youngblood." she replied. "Having trouble with your skates?"

"Yeah." he replied in a disappointed tone. "But that shouldn't stop you from skating."

"Actually I'm not really feeling like skating today. Why don't we hang out on your ship?"

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea." Youngblood replied.

*****1 Hour Later*****

Dani was at the wheel, navigating the ship, grinning ear to ear.

"You sure you don't want the crew to take over? Then we could have some alone time." Youngblood asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to do that later. Are the cannons and swivel guns loaded and ready to fire?"

"Yeah, why? You expecting a battle?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

As if on queue, Dani spotted Skulker flying towards them, a malicious grin on his face. Before he made it to the ship, he heard a distant voice say, "Fire!"

The first volley of cannon fire scored a hit on Skulker's chest, tearing off his right arm. Before Skulker could start maneuvering away from the cannon fire, Dani yelled, "Fire swivel!", and off came Skulker's head.

The crew let out a victory cheer, glad to have won the battle.

"This calls for a victory celebration! Break out the rum!" Dani said, getting a loud cheer from the crew.

Grabbing a drink, she clinked her cup with Youngblood and downed her first drink before bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

*****2 Hours and 4 Servings of Rum Later*****

Dani and Youngblood were tipsy, to say the least. Lucky for them, they were inside Youngblood's cabin and away from they prying eyes of the crew. Right now the two were in an intense make out session and there was a fierce tongue duel going on. Coming up for air, the two looked at each other before going into a fit of laughter.

"Wow, that was awesome." Youngblood said, trying to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep from all the rum he had consumed. Dani, on the other hand, was feeling even more energized, ready for another kiss.

"Sure was. You ready to experience it again, maybe take it a step further?" she said, giving him a sly grin.

Letting out a huge yawn, he replied, "Actually, I'm getting pretty tired and it's getting late. Why don't we call it a night and we can go on another date later and see what happens?"

Dani looked disappointed at this answer but knew that there was little she could do to keep the young pirate going. Sighing, she kissed him on the forehead and said, "Sweet dreams. See you later.", before flying out of the ship.

"Now what can I do?" Dani said to herself as she flew through the Ghost Zone. Seeing Danny and Ember's realm, she decided to drop in and see if the couple were doing anything. Opening the door, she noticed the lights were out and there was nobody home. Walking up the stair, she passed their bedroom and confirmed that the couple were definitely not home. What did catch her eye was Ember's guitar in the stand next to the bed.

"Hmm." Dani said, starting to grin. "Maybe there is something I can do after all."

Grabbing the guitar, she immediately felt a surge of power. Noticing a button labeled 'Band' on the body of the guitar, she pressed it and was astonished to see Ember's band appear before her.

"Hey, your not the boss lady." the bass guitarist said.

"Why do you have her guitar and why did you summon us? the drummer added.

"Ember leant me her guitar for tonight and she said she would like us to perform in Amity Park tonight." Dani said confidently.

Shrugging their shoulders, they quickly teleported out of Ember's realm and into the park.

*****2 Hours Later, at Fenton Works*****

Dany, Ember, the twins, and the rest of the Fenton family had just finished a pleasant home cooked dinner. Jazz was playing with the kids while Danny and Ember were discussing their woes of parenthood with Jack and Maddie.

"I swear, the only thing that can calm those kids down from a tantrum is when we play for them." Ember said.

Maddie laughed. "Danny was the same way when he was a baby. Whenever he was upset, Jack popped in a CD of the Beatles or Led Zeppelin or any other rock band and he would be laughing and smiling again"

All of a sudden they heard the opening chords to 'Rock And Roll All Nite' start up.

"I didn't know KISS was coming to town!" Jack said, jumping out of his seat and looking out the window.

"No, that's not KISS." Ember said, "But that guitar and band sound very familiar."

Picking up the kids, the family rushed over to the park to see Dani on a ghostly stage with Ember's guitar and band, performing for the town.

_You show us everything you've got_

_You keep on dancing and the room gets hot_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You say you wanna go for a spin_

_The party's just begun, we'll let you in_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

The members of the Fenton family had different reactions. Jack was shouting and cheering for his daughter on stage. The twins were laughing and clapping. Danny, Jazz, and Maddie stared at Dani in shock, knowing what kind of mess she would be in for stealing Ember's guitar. Last but not least, Ember was fuming that her guitar was being used by someone other that herself.

"I never knew our family had such musical talent!" Jack said only to get the evil eye from Ember.

You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

"Ember, sweetie? You going to be alright?" Danny said, trying to cool her off.

"She should be thankful that she is part of the family. Had anybody else taken my guitar, they would be entering a world of hurt." She sighed, trying to calm down after seeing how happy her babies were.

_You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while_

_You're looking fancy and I like your style_

_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You show us everything you've got_

_Baby, baby that's quite a lot_

_And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

By the time the guitar solo began, Ember was actually cheering for Dani. She would probably let her slide this time but warn her not to do it again. Seeing the change of mood from his wife, Danny cheered louder for his sister as she went into the final chorus.

_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_

The crowd erupted into applause. The Fenton family looked on in pride as Dani played the final notes. Then the worst possible thing happened. Maybe it was all the rum she had consumed with Youngblood, maybe it was the adrenaline and hype she was feeling from the crowd, and maybe it was the fact that she knew she would not have to face the consequences of her actions.

Dani unstrapped the guitar and proceeded to smash it on the stage until the body snapped apart from the neck. This brought out more cheers from the crowd. Jack was among them until he was punched in the arm by his wife. Meanwhile, the twins began to cry in their mother's arms at the destruction of the instrument that provided their lullabies. Jazz and Maddie cringed, having a good idea of what would come next. Before Danny could try to soothe his wife, she shoved the twins in his arms and flew as fast as she could towards Dani.

The last thing that Dani saw before everything went black was a blue streak making coming straight at her. Ember gave her a left hook, landing a hit on her temple and knocked her out. Letting out a scream of rage and loss, Ember caused the stage and band to disappear and caused the crowd to flea in fear. The only people that remained were the Fentons. Walking towards her, Danny bent down, laid the twins on the grass besides them and began to soothe his grieving wife over the loss of her guitar.

"I know, my beautiful fire, I know. Let it out" Danny said, holding her in a tight embrace. After 10 minutes she was able to calm down enough to pick up the twins and teleport the four of them back to her realm. Maddie walked over and picked up Dani's limp body and brought her home. Laying her in bed, she turned out the lights and gave her one last glance.

"I hope it was worth it Dani. God only know what kind of consequences Ember will bring upon you tomorrow." she said before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Monotony, Attempts at Escape, and the Revelation

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. No song to go with this chapter, besides what Dani wakes up to. I should warn you in advance, this next chapter will take a dark turn but end on the up side. If any of you have seen the movie 'Groundhog Day', which is what inspired this story, you'll know what to expect. Other than that, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Dumb' by Nirvana. R&R.**

*****7 AM, Fenton Works*****

_I think I'm dumb_

_Maybe just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

Groaning, Dani rolled over to shut off her radio. It had been fine the first few repeats but it had soon become annoying.

After her first night of debauchery had ended by being knocked out by Ember, she had decided not to bother her brother or his wife again. That didn't stop her from bothering the other ghosts around the Ghost Zone. First she decided to freeze over Undergrowth's realm. Then she had Klemper annoy Skulker. She ruined Freakshow's and Lydia's date by having the strongman ghost juggle them. Her best prank was capturing Skulker and feeding him to one of his captured animals.

As the day kept repeating itself, it became more difficult to keep herself amused. She tried reading as many books as she could before she read them all. She played the guitar until she became just as good as Ember. She even learned how to master her ice powers. Eventually, Dani refused to leave her room for breakfast, deciding to smash her radio and go back to sleep.

Finally, there came a day when she decided she was through with living through the same day. She woke up, got dressed, and flew into the ghost zone without eating breakfast. By the time she reached the Far Frozen, she noticed Youngblood's ship had just arrived. She saw Youngblood walking down the gangplank, a smile plastered on his face.

Walking up to him, she could see that he was shocked to see that she was here before him.

"Hey Dani! Happy Valentine's Day"

Dani just gave him a sad smile and kissed him on the forehead. "I just want you to know that you were the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"Were? What do you mean?" Youngblood asked, confused.

Instead of replying, Dani began walking out onto the ice.

"Hey, wait up!" Youngblood called, frantically trying to put on his skates. Just as he had finished, he looked up to see his girlfriend take another step before falling through the ice.

"Dani!" he called, desperately trying to skate towards her but falling on the ice every time.

A minute had passed and she still had not surfaced. Giving up on skating, he took to the air and flew towards the hole in the ice. He called her name, staring deep into the water, but she never came up. He desperately wanted to jump in after her but knew the freezing cold would kill even a ghost. After another minute had passed, Youngblood broke down crying.

"NO! Dani, why?" he sobbed, mourning over the loss of his girlfriend. The other skaters tried to comfort him but it was futile. The day of love had turned tragic for Youngblood.

*****7 AM, Fenton Works*****

_I think I'm dumb_

_Maybe just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

Dani bolted upright. Checking her surroundings, she discovered that she was back in her bedroom and had woken up to the same day again. This realization left her confused and disappointed. Was there really no way out of this?

"Only one way to find out." she said glumly.

Instead of putting on her clothes, Dani walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she began to fill up the tub, and started to rummage through the medicine cabinet. While she was searching, she heard a knock at the door.

"Dani? You in there?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Just taking a bath before breakfast." she replied, hoping she would go away.

"Ok. See you when you get out." Jazz said before walking away.

Dani sighed in relief. She didn't want her family to know what she was doing before it was finished. By the time she found what she was looking for, the tub was filled. Taking off her pajamas, she slipped into the warm water and tried to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do.

*****1 Hour Later*****

Danny, Ember, and the kids had already arrived and decided to eat without Dani. Right as they finished, Maddie finally said what was on everyone's mind.

"Dani sure is taking her sweet time in the tub. What's taking her so long?"

Standing up, Jazz said, "I'll go check on her."

Reaching the bathroom, she knocked on the door but got no response.

"Dani! You've been in there for over an hour. I think you'll be clean enough for Youngblood."

Still no reply.

"This isn't funny, Dani. Open the door!" Jazz said.

Now she was getting worried. The bathroom was deathly silent.

"Guys, I need help! Dani won't open the door." Jazz called, trying to keep calm.

Seeing the worry in his sister's eyes. Danny stepped forward and knocked.

"Dani, I'm coming in. Please be somewhat decent." he said before phasing through the door.

What he saw took his breath away. Lying naked in the tub was his sister. She was extremely pale. In her right hand she had a razor blade while her left wrist had cut marks up her arm. Tub was completely red with her blood. All he could do was unlock the door so his family could see. As they saw what happened to their daughter, Jack gasped while Ember, Jazz, and Maddie began to cry.

"Why, Dani?" Maddie asked. "What terrible thing could have happened that you would do something like this?"

*****7 AM, Fenton Works*****

_I think I'm dumb_

_Maybe just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

As Dani woke up back in her room, she began to cry. It seemed that no matter what she did, there was no way to escape this fate.

"I just wish someone would help me understand what I have to do to see tomorrow." she sobbed into her hands.

"I believe I can assist you with that." said a familiar voice.

Dani looked up and saw the Master of Time, Clockwork, floating in front of her. She jumped out of her bed and embraced the ghost.

"Clockwork! Thank God you are here! I really need your help. I've been..."

"Reliving the same day over and over again. Yes I know." Clockwork interrupted.

"Yeah. I've tried looking for you but the Observers said you were busy." Dani said. "Can you please explain to me why this is happening?"

"The simple fact is that I am controlling this time loop." Clockwork said.

Dani was shocked. Not only was Clockwork behind this madness but he did it intentionally and not by accident.

"Why? What have I done to deserve this?" she asked.

"Follow me." Clockwork replied, opening a portal and stepping through.

Entering the portal, Dani noticed that she was in Clockwork's realm. Looking around, she saw the Master of Time floating in front of a set of screens and beckoning her to him.

"It is not what you have done that I decided to start the time loop but what has happened to you and several other ghosts today."

As he finished talking, one of the screens came to life. It showed an arguing Johnny and Kitty.

"While an argument over a ruined date because of a malfunctioning motorcycle may seem insignificant to the two of us, it is the spark that leads so several more arguments, mostly insignificant but damaging to their relationship. Eventually they would split and leave the son without a father figure to look up to."

Dani looked at the screen, shocked that the two would break up over a bad date. The screen then changed, showing Desiree and Technus.

"As you have seen, neither Technus nor Desiree are able to calm their daughter down. When she grows older, she will use this weakness to her advantage and begin down a dark path that was not meant for her."

"Sorry if I sound skeptical but I find that hard to believe." Dani said, raising an eyebrow.

"Many things in life may seem small and meaningless in the beginning but have the potential to become something horrible. Warm winds can lead to the birth of a hurricane. Splitting an atom can bring about the death of millions. A single ember can set a forest ablaze."

"I think I understand." Dani responded, watching as the screen changed again. This time it showed his brother and his wife, Ember."

"You may already know of the couple's problem with Nocturne. I also believe you have experienced Ember's furry first hand. Should Ember confront Nocturne, he will not only increase the nightmares to the twins but will eventually turn them against their parents."

This concerned Dani greatly. Both Danny and Ember loved their kids. For them to fight their own flesh and blood was a hard pill for Dani to swallow.

"Last but not least, I believe that you had a difficult day. Unable to skate with Youngblood, falling through the ice, and having the rest of your date ruined by Skulker."

"So are you now going to tell me how this terrible day will lead to something even worse?"

Clockwork laughed and said, "The events of today do not seriously affect you or your relationship with Youngblood. You will, however, have the added stress and problems from other's misfortune."

"So what should I do? How will I fix all these problems and how long will it take?" Dani asked.

"That, my dear, is entirely up to you. I am merely pointing you in the right direction."

She sighed at his answer. Vague as always.

"Don't worry. You will figure everything out in the end." Clockwork reassured her.

Giving him a hug, Dani asked, "Could you at least reset the day for me?"

"That I can do." He replied, pressing a button on his staff. Dani instantly felt as if she had experienced a full day in that brief second. She felt extremely drowsy and wanted badly to fall asleep where she stood.

Just before everything went black, Clockwork said, "Sweet dreams, Dani. Tomorrow you have work to do."

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems short compared to the others.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making Things Right and 'Patience'

**I hope I didn't throw you guys off too much with that last chapter. I know a couple of the reviews I received where surprised with the direction that chapter took. One more chapter after this. I don't own either Danny Phantom or 'Dumb' by Nirvana or 'Patience' by Guns N' Roses. R&R and Enjoy!**

*****7 AM, Fenton Works*****

_I think I'm dumb_

_Maybe just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

_I think I'm just happy_

Dani sighed and rolled out of bed. She still had not done enough to change the events of today. Some of the problems were an easy fix while others took her dozens or tries to get to the root of the problem.

Still, she was determined to make everyones Valentine's Day perfect. That determination was kept her going. After getting dressed, she pulled out a guitar case from under her bed. Opening it, she smiled down at her black and pearl inlay acoustic guitar. Pulling it out and attaching the strap to it, she remembered how happy she was when Danny and Ember gave it to her for her birthday. Slinging it on her back, she checked to see how much money she had in her wallet. Satisfied with the amount, she opened the door just as Jazz was about to knock.

"Oh, I was just about to check if you were ready for breakfast. Why do you have your guitar out?"

Dani smiled. "I thought it would be fun to play a little music on our date today."

"How romantic!" Jazz said. "Come on. You don't want to start your date off on an empty stomach."

Following her downstairs, she arrived in time to see her brother, Ember, and the twins teleport into the kitchen.

"Hey Danny. You two still having trouble with Nocturne?"

"Yeah." Ember sighed. "He keeps terrorizing the twins with nightmares."

"Why don't you let me stop by and talk to him about it? I'm sure he'll see that there are better things to do than haunt my niece and nephew." Dani said confidently.

A look of relief passed over the faces of Danny and Ember.

"We would appreciate it, sis." Danny said.

After eating and collecting the Valentine's to deliver to Kitty and Johnny and Desiree and Technus, Dani flew to Nocturne's realm. Feeling certain that she could persuade him into ending this nonsense, she landed and walked towards him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dani Phantom. How are your brother and Ember enjoying my little gift to the children?" Nocturne asked.

"In all honesty, then are at their breaking point. As a matter of fact, Ember threatened to come here and give you a beating if it happened again."

"Interesting. So why are you giving me the fair warning?"

"I was hoping you and I could work something out where you could make the nightmares less frequent." Dani said.

Nocturne thought about this. Nobody had ever come to politely ask him to end the nightmares. They usually beat him senseless and then he would make the nightmares even worse. In fact, he had never thought of what to do or say if someone had simply asked him to stop the nightmares in such a formal way as this girl had.

"Your offer intrigues me. I may be willing to end the nightmares but I require something in exchange."

Taking a deep breath, Dani said, "I will let you give me nightmares if you lighten up on the twins."

Now Nocturne was taken aback. Who would willingly accept being tormented with nightmares to clam the sleep of others? Never would he expect to hear such a request

"What a selfless gesture, young lady. I am genuinely shocked you would be willing to make such an offer."

"I know you, my brother, and Ember may not have seen eye to eye but I don't believe you should be harming the children who did nothing to you." Dani said calmly.

Finding his voice, Nocturne replied, "I commend you on both your offer and your reason. For these reasons, I will accept your offer. Tomorrow night, you will be haunted by my nightmares for a whole week. In return, I will make the nightmares less frequent for the twins."

Satisfied with his answer, Dani said, "Thank you very much for your generous offer, Nocturne. I hope you have a pleasant Valentine's Day."

Watching her fly off, Nocturne chuckled at what had just happened.

"Quite the turn of events. Not only do I dodge a bullet but I feel that I owe this girl a favor now. And I know just what to do. Seems like Skulker will be haunted with nightmares of his ex and Phantom making love while he is forced to watch from a cage." Nocturne said before getting back to his work.

Five minutes later, Dani landed next to Kitty as she glared at Johnny as he tried to fix the motorcycle.

"Hey Johnny. You show Kitty your surprise yet?" Dani asked.

Johnny looked up at her, puzzled.

"No, I haven't. The bike won't start."

"A surprise? What did you get me?" Kitty asked, forgetting about her anger at Johnny.

"I know you wanted her to be in suspense of your present but tampering with your bike? You sure do like to go the extra mile." Dani said as she strolled over to the motorcycle.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I had planned!" Johnny said, going along with Dani and hoping she knew how to fix the bike.

Grabbing a wrench, she tinkered with the bike for a few minutes before bringing the engine to life. The roar of the bike brought a smile to everyone.

"See? You knew all you had to do was tighten up the spark plug. Now you, Kitty and your son can enjoy your Valentine's Day."

Kitty was now beaming at Johnny and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Forgive me, babe? You know I can get a little impatient at times." she said.

"No worries, Kitten. Now here is part one of your gift." Johnny said before snapping his fingers. A side car appeared, connected to the motorcycle.

"Since we haven't been able to ride because there was no room to place the baby. I built this big enough for you and Mike. Now we can ride as a family."

Kitty was brimming with excitement. Jumping into the side car, she found a helmet for her and one for their son.

"Part two is our destination. Feel like going to our secret hide away?" Johnny asked.

Giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, Kitty replied, "I wouldn't want it any other way. In fact, I just might have a gift for you as well."

"Oh, before I forget, here is a Valentine from Danny and Ember." Dani said, handing it to Kitty.

"Thanks, kid. Hope you and Youngblood have an awesome date." Kitty said before Johnny gunned the motor and took off.

Laughing, Dani found a rag and wiped the grease off her hands before flying to Technus and Desiree's realm. Upon landing, she found a comfortable spot to sit that was relatively close to the pile of appliances that contained the couple's daughter. She got her guitar ready and began strumming the chords to 'Patience' while whistling the intro. Desiree looked over to what Dani was doing while Technus simply collapsed from exhaustion.

"Child, what are you doing?" she asked.

Dani simply ignored her and went into the first verse.

_Shed a tear because I'm missing you_

_I'm still alright to smile_

_Girl, I think about you every day now_

_Was a time when I wasn't sure_

_But you set my mind at ease_

_There is no doubt you're in my heart now_

_Said, woman, take it slow_

_And it'll work itself out fine_

_All we need is just a little patience_

_Said, sugar, make it slow_

_And we'll come together fine_

_All we need is just a little patience_

As Desiree watched Dani play, wondering how this would help her get their daughter to calm down, she suddenly heard the clang of metal. Looking at the pile that protected her daughter, Desiree saw that little by little, the pile of appliances was coming apart.

_I sit here on the stairs_

_Cause I'd rather be alone_

_If I can't have you right now I'll wait, dear_

_Sometimes I get so tense_

_But I can't speed up the time_

_But you know, love, there's one more thing to consider_

_Said, woman, take it slow_

_And things will be just fine_

_You and I'll just use a little patience_

_Said, sugar, take the time_

_'Cause the lights are shining bright_

_You and I've got what it takes to make it_

_We won't fake it_

_Oh, I'll never break it_

_Cause I can't take it_

By now, the baby girl was out of her shelter and was crawling towards Dani. Desiree badly wanted to scoop her up but feared that it would set her off in to another tantrum.

_Little patience, mhh yeah_

_Need a little patience, mhh yeah_

_Just a little patience, mhh yeah_

_Some more patience_

_I've been walking the streets at night_

_Just trying to get it right_

_It's hard to see with so many around_

_You know, I don't like being stuck in the crowd_

_And the streets don't change but, baby, the names_

_I ain't got time for the game_

_'Cause I need you, yeah_

_Yeah, but I need you_

_Oh, I need you_

_Oh, I need you_

_Oh, this time_

By the time Dani finished, the baby ghost was fast asleep at her feet. Giggling, she scooped her up and handed her to Desiree.

"Try playing her some music. That always calms the twins down."

"Thank you, child." Desiree said. "I wish there was some way we could repay you for your kindness."

"Don't worry about it. I know you are too tired to grant any wishes after trying to clam your princess down. Just have an amazing Valentine's Day." Dani said before handing Desiree the Valentine from Danny and Ember and flying off to the Far Frozen.

As she landed, Dani saw Youngblood attempting to skate with little success. Giving her own shoes some icy blades, she calmly skated over to him as he fell over once again.

"Having trouble?" Dani asked, grinning.

"Yeah. I wish I could skate with you but I guess that won't happen." Youngblood said in a disappointed tone.

"You can and you will." Dani replied, picking him up off the ground. Holding his hand she started to glide across the ice with him.

"See? It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Dani said.

Youngblood could only smile as the two weaved through the crowd. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice Dani had let go of his hand.

"Now you got it!" Dani said.

"Yes! I can skate!" Youngblood cheered.

The was shot lived, however, as Poindexter came up to them.

"Hey guys. How are you two enjoying your Valentine's Day?" he asked.

Youngblood looked annoyed that the ghostly nerd had ruined his moment while Dani put on a smile.

"We are having a great time. This has to be the best date ever!" Dani replied.

"Good for you. I was wondering if you could lend me 5 dollars to get some hot chocolate?"

Pulling out her wallet, Dani handed him a 10, saying, "Here and keep the change."

Poindexter's face lit up with excitement. "Gee, thanks Dani! I'll try to find some way to repay your kindness!"

As the two watched the ghostly nerd skate off, Youngblood asked, "Why did you do that? We could have just ignored him and he would have eventually left us alone."

"I have a feeling he will be repaying my kind deed very soon." Dani replied, leaving Youngblood to wonder how she could know of something like that.

After another five minutes of skating, they were interrupted agin. This time by Skulker.

"Well, if it isn't the whelps sister. I was going to let my anger for this holiday on you later but there is no time like the present."

"Piss off, tin man. It's not our fault that Ember dumped you and is now with Danny." Youngblood said, ready to fire ecto blasts at the ghostly hunter.

Ignoring the little pirate, he grabbed Dani by the neck and slowly started to squeeze. The only thing that bothered him was that instead of gasping for air or begging for mercy, the girl simply smirked at him.

"What do you find so funny, brat? Have you finally given up and accepted defeat?" Skulker asked.

"Hey! Leave my friends alone!" Poindexter called behind Skulker.

Turning around to look at the nerd, he began to laugh.

"And just what are you going to do about it." he asked mockingly.

"Nothing at all. It seems like you are already on thin ice as it is." Poindexter said.

Skulker suddenly heard the ice underneath his feet begin to crack. On instinct, he let go of Dani and tried to move out of the way before he feel through. As soon as she was free, the ice gave way and Skulker took a dip into the icy lake.

"No! My suit is fried!" Skulker said sparks flew off his suit. He managed to get out of the water but his body soon seized up and became immobile.

Dani and Youngblood laughed as Skulker's true form abandoned the suit and slowly flew back to his realm.

"Thanks for the help, Poindexter." Dani said.

"No problem. Consider it a thank you for the hot chocolate." the ghostly nerd said before skating away.

"Wow. I didn't think this date would turn out so well." Youngblood said.

"The day isn't over yet." Dani said, giving him a peck on the cheek. We still have some time to relax before heading over to Clockwork's party.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tomorrow is Another Day and 'World on Fire

**Here it is, the final chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed this story of mine. This one was a bit challenging because I had to keep checking myself to make sure the repeats remained consistent. I have plans for two new stories. The first one will be returning to my DannyxEmber series and focuses on the couple, Sam, and Tucker trying to out smart Skulker after he kidnapped the twins. The second is a new pairing that I would like to try out, Danny and Desiree. Basically, Danny, Sam and Tucker decide to take a vacation in Las Vegas where a certain wishing ghost is working her magic. Needless to say, the night goes crazy and hilarity ensues. Hope these interest you guys and will give me your opinions on them. Enjoy the last of this story. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Dumb' by Nirvana or 'World on Fire' by Slash featuring Myles Kennedy and the Conspirators. R&R and Enjoy.**

After another hour on the ice, Dani and Youngblood finally decided to board the ghost ship. Entering the cabin, they lit the fire and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"I don't think there is any way this day can get any better." Youngblood said contently.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Dani said, leaning in for a kiss.

At first, Youngblood was taken by surprise. As the kiss deepened, he began to kiss back. Unlike the many times that Dani had relived this day, nobody interrupted them as they began a fierce tongue duel. By the time they came up for air, they had huge smiles on their faces.

"That...was...amazing!" Youngblood said.

"Same here." Dani giggled.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked, not quite sure if he wanted to take this further.

Resting her forehead on his, she said, "I know you are confused and hesitant on going further. So lets take this in stride. Whenever you feel ready, just say the word and we'll see if we are both ready for that step."

Satisfied with her answer, Youngblood brought her into a tight embrace. Returning the hug, Dani said, "You know, the day isn't over yet and Clockwork is having a party in his realm. Want to stop by?"

"Sure, sounds like a great way to end the night." Youngblood said. Getting up off the couch, the two exited the cabin and made their way to the ship's wheel.

*****30 Minutes Later, at Clockwork's Realm*****

After docking the ship, the two entered the Master of Time's realm. Upon entering, the two saw many ghost dancing and having a good time. Immediately, Dani was stopped by Kitty and Johnny.

"Hey kid! Glad you could make it." Kitty said, hugging Dani.

"Yeah. Thanks again for the help with the bike. Without your help, I doubt either of us would have enjoyed this Valentine's Day as much as we did." Johnny added, ruffing up her hair.

As they walked away, Youngblood turned to Dani and asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing." Dani said, shrugging. "Just tightened up a spark plug on Johnny's motorcycle."

Just as she had finished explaining this to Youngblood, Desiree and Technus came over to the pair.

"Thank you, child, for calming our daughter down for us." Desiree said.

"Indeed." Technus said. "Where it not for your musical assistance, we would never have been able to enjoy the day. For that, you have our gratitude."

"Just how many people did you help out today?" Youngblood asked, confused at the amount of attention she was receiving.

"If I told you everything, you probably wouldn't believe me." Dani replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Dani!" Ember said, walking over to the two followed closely by Danny. "I just finished talking with Nocturne and he said you were able to talk him out of giving the twins nightmares."

"Anything for my big bro and his wife." she replied, grinning at the two.

"From what I hear, you've had quite the day." Danny said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Amazing that you were able to do so much for everyone and still have time for your date."

"Believe me, this was a piece of cake compared to everything else." Dani said.

"Say, you want to join me and Baby-pop on stage? We are going to perform in 5 minutes." Ember said.

"Sure!" Dani said, following the two. Not wanting to be left behind, Youngblood caught up with them.

After getting geared up and borrowing a guitar from Ember's ghostly band, the three stepped out on stage while Youngblood remained back stage.

"Alright! You guys having a great time?" Ember said into the microphone.

She was answered by cheers from everyone at the party.

"Here's a little song called 'World on Fire' for you!" she said before going into the opening riff.

_Well they say that we are tragic, and they say we're born to lose_

_You're the misfit, I'm the sinner…you're the heathen, I'm the fool_

_But today you'll be the master or the slave…it's up to you_

_Oh my beautiful disaster, take me any way you choose_

Danny and Dani then share a mike to provide backing vocals for the chorus while providing rhythm guitars.

_Don't fight it…Ignite it_

_This much I'm sure_

_I think it's time to set this world on fire (this world on fire)_

_I think it's time to push it to the edge (to the edge)_

_Burn it to the ground and trip the wire (just trip the wire)_

_It may never be this good again (ohhhhh)_

Youngblood watched in astonishment as Dani played on stage. He knew she could play but not this amazing.

_It's like a new a religion, speak in tongues, come see the light_

_Do not trip on inhibitions, that will only waste my time_

_Let me tempt you with the evils of the flesh and so much more_

_Like a Babylon redeemer…like a pusher…like a whore_

_Just try it, you'll like it, I'll give you more_

_I think it's time to set this world on fire (this world on fire)_

_I think it's time to push it to the edge (to the edge)_

_Burn it to the ground and trip the wire (just trip the wire)_

_It may never be this good again_

As the song continued into the bridge and the guitar sole, the crowd went wild. Dancing, fist pumping, and cheering wildly. Dani was feeling so alive. More alive than when she took the drunks on a joyride. More alive than when she stole Ember's guitar. This was a feeling that came from the satisfaction of knowing everyone was happy and satisfied with the day's events. She didn't care if it would all be repeated tomorrow. Tonight she felt amazing.

_Close the door, turn the key, do you like…what you see?_

_Kill the lights, oh come to me_

_Set it off tonight, baby just like fire and gasoline_

_I think it's time you set this world on fire (this world on fire)_

_I think it's time to push it to the edge (to the edge)_

_I'm so FUCKIN' bored, so trip the wire (trip the wire)_

_It may never be this good again_

_Just trip the wire (just trip the wire)_

_This world's on fire (this world's fire)_

_Just trip the wire (just trip the wire)_

_It may never be this good again_

As they finished the song, the crowd erupted into cheers. Taking a bow, the three walked off stage.

"We'll see you back at the house, Dani. Ember and I still have to exchange our Valentine's gifts." Danny said, wrapping an arm around Ember's waist and giving her a sly grin.

"Sounds good." Dani said as the two vanished in a whirlwind of flames.

Raising an eyebrow, Youngblood asked, "Are they going to..."

"Yup. All night is my guess." Dani finished for him, giggling.

"So," he said, trying to change the subject, "Want to just hang out here for the next couple hours?"

"That sounds great." Dani replied, taking his hand and rejoining the party.

*****12 Midnight at Fenton Works*****

Tired, Dani climbed the stairs to her bedroom, closely followed by Youngblood.

Entering, Dani quickly took off her shirt, shoes, and jeans and climbed into bed wearing just her bra and panties. Getting comfortable, she looked up to see Youngblood with a shocked look on his face, not sure if he should stay or go.

Sighing, Dani said, "Well, you going to join me or are you leaving?"

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Is it ok if I spend the night?"

Giggling, she replied, "Of course you can. Just take everything but your boxers of and lie next to me."

Slowly and cautiously, Youngblood complied. Climbing into the bed, he let Dani wrap her arms around him from behind and the soon drifted off to sleep.

*****Meanwhile, In Clockwork's Realm*****

The Master of Time looked at the line of screens in front of him, satisfied with how the day went.

"Congratulations, young Danielle. Everything is as it should be." he said before pressing a button on his staff.

*****Meanwhile, In Skulker's Realm*****

To say Skulker's day went terrible would be an understatement. First, he had to deal with today being Valentine's Day and he had nobody to be his Valentine. Then when he tried to take out his frustration on the whelp's clone, his suit had been ruined after he fell through the ice in the Far Frozen. After several hours of flying in his true form back to his realm, he thought he could at least get a decent night's sleep. He was sad to find out he couldn't be more wrong.

He dreamed that he was locked in one of his cages without his suit. Unable to escape, he stared through the bars only to realize there were other people in his realm. Two people to be exact. Two people he hated and despised very much in fact.

"Is the little hunter stuck in his own cage?" Danny mocked, laughing.

"If he wasn't a disgusting little snot, somebody might adopt him." Ember giggled.

"Let me out of here! I am Skulker! The world's greatest hunter!" he screamed to no avail.

To his horror, the couple began making out in front of him.

"NOOO!" Skulker yelled, snapping out of his nightmare before they went any further.

"Damn those two! I will get my revenge on them, wether it be by harming them or their little brats."

*****7AM, Fenton Works*****

_Lesson learned_

_Wish me luck_

_Soothe the burn_

_Wake me up_

Dani had gotten used to waking up to Kurt Cobain's voice from her radio, but today it was different lyrics than the ones she had listened to. Looking around, she realized she was still holding Youngblood around the middle. A smile began to creep to her face.

"Morning, sleepy head." she whispered into his ear.

"Morning." he replied groggily. Turning to face her, he returned her smile.

"Ready to have fun today?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dani replied. "Today is a new beginning."

**The End**

**Author's Note: If you guys intend on looking up the song I used in this chapter, I must warn you that the music video contains alcohol, drug use, and female nudity. If you have already watched the video and are just reading this message afterwards, my apologies for ruining your innocence.**


End file.
